the_twice_blessedfandomcom-20200215-history
P.J. Halliwell
P.J. is the eldest daughter of Phoebe Halliwell and her husband Coop. She is the older sister of Parker and will eventually be the older sister of her mom and dad's youngest daughter. Like her sisters, she is a cupid-witch hybrid, having inherited magical genes from her mom and dad. As a first-born witch, P.J. will be more powerful then her two younger sisters. Her powers include the powers of Remote Beaming and Beaming. Additionally, P.J. possesses the basic powers of a witch; the ability to cast spells, brew potions, and scry for lost objects or people. Furthermore, if the need was great enough she and her sisters may one day be able to access The Power of Three, the collective power of all the Charmed Ones. History Pre-destined Coop, a cupid, was sent by the Elders to help Phoebe repair her love life, as she had lost interest having given it up so many times for the greater good. Not only had Phoebe lost faith in love and her powers, but she'd also lost faith that she would ever have the daughter she saw in the future. Coop advised Phoebe that it wasn't too late and that her daughter was in fact destined to be born. Pre-birth and birth Her parents' marriage and her eventual birth was almost unrealized, as her parents kept denying their feelings for each other to avoid heartache. As cupids are normally not allowed to have relationships with their charges, whether mortal or magical, as it is deemed to be too complicated and dangerous by the Elders. However, the Elders made an exception for Phoebe and Coop, due to everything they put her through over the years, so their relationship was not forbidden. After dating for a few months, Coop proposed to Phoebe and were later married by an Angel of Destiny at the newly regained Magic School. Phoebe and Coop conceived P.J. while they were on their honeymoon, resulting in her birth sometime in 2007. Phoebe decided to continue the tradition of giving Halliwell children names that begin with "P", Phoebe named her daughter Prudence after her late sister, Prue. Growing Up Coming into her Powers P.J. came into her powers about three months after her birth. Her mother was getting ready to leave for work when the baby beamed her back into the house and her mother got jealous and thought she had a better power, revealing to her parents that she had come into her powers. P.J. came into her powers around the same time as her cousin Melinda, yet faster than her other cousins, Kat and Tamora, even though they were much older than her. About a year after she first came into her powers, P.J.'s remote beaming power grew, enabling her to beam herself. She used this to beam herself up onto a cabinet in Magic School. Future In 2013, when Phoebe went into labour with her third and final child, Billie Jenkins was seen babysitting P.J. and Parker, while Coop rushes Phoebe to the hospital. In 2006, Phoebe had an astral vision which allowed her to travel seven and a half years into the future to 2013. There, she met her future-self with with her daughter in tow. Phoebe's future self assured her that this future and the little girl were attainable. Alternative Future Her mother was shown a utopian future by Kyra, whom originally had the vision and shared it with Phoebe. Phoebe discovered that she had a little girl, whom she had nicknamed "Ladybug." Phoebe was picking up her two nephews Chris and Wyatt and her daughter from school. Chris was teasing P.J., by telling her stories about demons, but Phoebe reassured her daughter that demons no longer exist, thanks to the Avatars. However, Phoebe soon realized that the Avatars future involved killing people and the sacrifice of free will and convinced her sisters to stop them, changing the utopian aspect of that future. Although the future was changed, P.J.'s existence was not. Adulthood Alternative Realitie Phoebe's Envisioned World Phoebe first learned about P.J. in 2004 while along a vision quest in Magic School. Phoebe envisioned a Utopian world without demons where she was pregnant. The time line she stepped in would be about 2008-2009, while P.J. was born in 2007. Phoebe's Dream World When Phoebe was trapped in a dreamworld by Billie and Christy Jenkins, she witnessed two little girls at a dream version of The Bay Mirror. It is believed these girls represented Phoebe's strong desire to have the daughter she had foreseen. One of the little girls warned Phoebe that time was running out, and that if she did not hurry, it would be too late to have her. ("The Jung and the Restless") Powers and Abilities As well as being able to cast spells, make potions, scry for lost objects and people, Prue also has the abilities of: Wican Powers: *'Premonition: ' The ability to see and experience events from the past, present, and future. This is Phoebe's primary Wiccan power. Cupid Powers: *'Beaming: ' The ability to teleport from one place to another, in the form of a pink beam triggering from the heart. Prue can also beam objects and other people with this power. *'Remote Beaming: ' The ability to locate magical beings and mortals. Work Romantic life Greg Peterson